tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 6
The sixth season of the television series aired in 2002. There were twenty-six episodes narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and by Alec Baldwin in the US, some were also redubbed by Michael Brandon in the US, as well as a few narrated by Michael Angelis for the US release of New Friends for Thomas and other Adventures. Episodes * "Salty's Secret" - Salty is dismayed when he's sent to work at the quarry. * "Harvey to the Rescue" - The engines tease Harvey for his unusual appearance, but he soon proves his worth. * "No Sleep for Cranky" - Cranky is in a worse mood than ever when he's stuck with Salty, Bill and Ben for the night. * "A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter"/"A Bad Day for Harold" - Percy is stuck at a broken signal and Harold takes the mail all at once - with disastrous results. * "Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry" - When he breaks down near an old shed, Thomas discovers a disused lorry named Elizabeth. * "The Fogman" - The Fat Controller replaces Cyril the fogman with a foghorn, but regrets his scruples when the foghorn creates trouble for Thomas. * "Jack Jumps In" - Jack the front loader is eager to be Really Useful, but soon learns his mistake. * "A Friend in Need" - Jack tries to prove his worth after Ned nearly causes an accident with the bridge. * "It's Only Snow" - Thomas encounters trouble in the snow with his faulty snowplough. * "Twin Trouble" - Donald and Douglas fall out after an accident. * "The World's Strongest Engine" - Diesel returns and tries to prove that diesels are stronger than steam engines. * "Scaredy Engines" - Thomas teases Percy, but when they're sent to the Smelters to collect a special load Thomas gets his just desserts. * "Percy and the Haunted Mine" - Percy is spooked by a mine that sinks into the ground. * "Middle Engine" - 'Arry and Bert play tricks on Percy and James by shunting trucks in front of them. * "James and the Red Balloon" - Thomas and James are scared a hot-air balloon will steal their passengers. * "Jack Frost" - James is frightened when he sees a snowed-under Percy and mistakes him for Jack Frost. * "Gordon Takes a Tumble" - Salty gives Gordon advice, but Gordon refuses to listen. * "Percy's Chocolate Crunch" - Percy complains when he's restricted to one washdown a day, but gets dirtier than ever when he takes a load to the chocolate factory. * "Buffer Bother" - Bill is jealous when Ben gets brand-new buffers. * "Toby Had a Little Lamb" - Duck is unable to get to Farmer McColl's field during winter, so Toby must rescue the lambs. * "Thomas, Percy and the Squeak" - Thomas is proud when he gets to transport the famous singer Alicia Botti instead of Percy, but soon learns his lesson. * "Thomas the Jet Engine"/"Thomas and the Jet Engine" - Gordon boasts about being the fastest engine on Sodor, but Thomas soon proves him wrong. * "Edward the Really Useful Engine" - Edward is old, but that doesn't stop him from helping Gordon and Duck. * "Dunkin' Duncan" - Duncan gets too impatient at the incline and end up falling into a muddy ditch. * "Rusty Saves the Day" - Rusty helps mend Rheneas and Skarloey's line, with Elizabeth's help. * "Faulty Whistles" - Duncan loses his whistle, and the replacement is very musical. Featured characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Oliver (does not speak) * Stepney (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Jem Cole (does not speak) * Dowager Hatt (does not speak) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * George (cameo) Characters introduced * Salty * Harvey * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Max * Ned * Oliver the excavator * Kelly * Isobella * Byron * The jet engine * Miss Jenny * Cyril the fogman * Headmaster Hastings * Farmer McColl * Alicia Botti Trivia * This season had a special intro. * This was series creator Britt Allcroft's final season. * This season has more narrators than any other season. * From this season on, all stories were written by individuals on a writing staff. * This was the last season to feature an episode written by David Mitton. * This was the first season to feature Steve Asquith as a director. Category:Television Series